


Loveless Epilogue

by Satoru0829



Category: Loveless
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Seperating, Shounen-ai, The Damn Name Finally Appeared, more or less on hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoru0829/pseuds/Satoru0829
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[VEEERY SLOW UPDATES, IF ANY]</p>
<p>Nothing could ever seperate Natsuo and Youji, and they don't think there would ever be something that can change that. But times can change, and maybe the inseperable isn't as inseperable as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loveless Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loveless Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/157076) by Kumiko Sagan (me). 



> Uhm. Yeah. Here's another Loveless fic by me. It's pretty much of a manga continuation focused on the Zero boys. They're both still ... twelve, right? Ooh, that sounds so criminal. Jesus. (They're fourteen in German, so I'm used to that age and ugh.) In this work, they have their own apartment, mainly because I was too lazy to work Soubi into the story. I hope you can enjoy the fan fiction even despite that fact. ^-^

"No, damn it! You won't be able to get rid of me that easily!," is the first thing I hear when I enter Natsuo's and my apartment.

"Uhm... Natsuo...?," I attempt to talk to him.

"Gimme a minute, Youji- No, I definitely won't let you talk to Youji _for a second_!," Natsuo yells into the phone. I've rarely seen him this angry. "He won't work together with Kouya, that's for sure! Do you really need that long to get it, Sensei?!" For a short moment, Nagisa-sensei's high voice can be heard, then Natsuo hisses at her again, "No!! Up yours!" He furiously hangs up and literally throws the phone away.

Then he turns to me. Now I notice that his long brown curls are wet and he's only covered by a towel wrapped around his waist. "So, what's it, Youji?!," he snarls at me.

"Has Sensei really pissed you off that much?," I ask coldly.

"Sorry. Yes, she did." Natsuo sighs. "She seriously wants you to become the Sacrifice of that Kouya girl," he adds with a smile. But his smile looks so forced that I can't help but feel honest compassion for him.

"Hey, Natsuo...," I sigh. A few steps later, I wrap my arms around his body. "We'll always stay together. You've said that yourself."

"Yes, master," Natsuo whispers. He obviously tries to hide it, but i know him good enough to hear how worried he is.

Instead of saying something more, I lay my chin onto his shoulder and look down his body. That's when I see something shimmer between his shoulder blades. "Huh? Wait a second, Natsuo." I gently break our hug and step behind him.

"Er ... Youji, what's the matter all of a sudden...?" Natsuo sounds pretty irritated.

"I just think I saw something." I gently brush Natsuo's hair aside. The next moment, my eyes widen. "Natsuo~" My voice is trembling. "Your name..." My fingertips follow the lines of the Zero symbol on my Fighter's back.

"My name?!" Natsuo turns around and grabs my shoulder. Shortly after he holds me so tight that I can barely move.

"What the-? Natsuo, let go of me!" I struggle a little.

"Just relax for a moment." Natsuo's grin is almost audible.

"Let go of me! That's an order!" I blush when I feel Natsuo easily brushing my shirt off my shoulders. Then he suddenly stops and stares at my half-bared back like he was frozen in his movement.

Almost too quiet for me to hear, he mumbles, "Our name has shown up."

Tears of happiness sting in my eyes, but I keep them back. Without a word, I lean back against Natsuo.

So we finally have a proof of being a team...


End file.
